1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pattern data processing method and an apparatus to practice such method, especially a pattern data processing method which uses a scanning type photo sensor and an apparatus to practice such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional art of pattern matching, the picture frame on which a pattern to be recognized is projected, is divided into a plurality of vertical and horizontal series of picture elements so that the picture frames are constructed by mesh-like or matrix-like aligned picture elements and such data from these picture elements is processed to conduct pattern matching or pattern recognition.
Further, methods have been already proposed to practice pattern matching by forming small picture frames containing the above mentioned data, 2.times.2 or 3.times.3 pieces of picture elements of horizontal as well as vertical structure, and by quantizing such small picture frame data.
However, under conventional technologies, data from one picture frame is placed once into memory and then the data which constructs such small picture frame is extracted to be reprocessed. Accordingly such circuitry construction is complicated, expensive and requires a long processing time which is an important defect.